Bizarre Conversations
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [L x Reader]


[Warning for some suggestive dialogue.]

"Ryuzaki...Ryuga...Ryuzaki...L...Um, Hideki Ryuga...Whatever the hell you call yourself? Coil? Uhh, Sherlock? His royal genius?"

No response came from him as L buried his eyes into the words imprinted on the computer screen. You crossed your arms and tapped your foot.

"Ryuzaki," you said for the seemingly millionth time. "Ryuzaki. Ryuuuzaaaaaaaaakiiiiiii?" Now, you were practically singing it.

Before you could even inhale to say it again, his black eyes turned to meet yours.

"Why aren't you home, [Name]?" he asked, dropping a piece of chocolate in his mouth. "You know I gave everyone this time to sort things out with their families. You don't have to be here."

"Yeah, I know," you grabbed the seat next to him and placed your feet against the edge of the table. "But, my parents are used to me being gone. Besides, I told them I was at a hotel. They think I'm spending time with my boyfriend."

He casually slid a piece of shortcake over to you which you graciously accepted the offer. "You have a boyfriend? You've been hiding a man this whole time? How scandalous of you."

You laughed. "I have friends who are male," your eyes glimmered at the lovely, syrup covered slice. "But, I let them think what they want."

"That's funny," he swiveled his chair towards you. "I always thought you kinda had a thing for Light too."

"You kidding?" you scoffed. "Misa would have my head. Light's just a friend. He isn't really my type."

He stared at you awkwardly for a second. "You have a type?"

You shrugged your shoulders. "I guess. Everyone does though, right? I realize Misa isn't Light's at all, but she's a damn tick," you chuckled to yourself as you gathered a bite in one side of your cheek. "Funny, I'm not really sure what Light's type is," you said half to yourself.

L hummed to himself, stuffing a few more candies into his mouth. The computer screen buzzed and flickered for a minute before he pressed a button stabilizing it. He glanced back over at you as you practically inhaled the last bit of your cake. Once you set it aside, you made your obvious intention of stealing more of his goods with your intense, ravenous scrutiny.

He was going to need a bigger tray.

"Watari?" he motioned to his partner. "Would you mind obtaining some more food? Miss [L/N] and I would be most appreciative."

The old man hid an amused smile. "As you wish, Ryuzaki," he said before calmly taking his hat and coat, exiting the premises.

L pushed around a sugar cube with the tip of his finger across the glass plate. Although he didn't say this to anyone, but he sent everyone away in hopes to complete some tasks on his own, to clear his mind. He wasn't used to working with so many people up close and while he trusted them (well, mostly), he sometimes needed some time alone to think things over and refocus. However, you weren't about to leave anytime soon. He got the feeling that you enjoyed your work and more surprising still, enjoyed his company. You were the only one out of the task force who took any of his sweets when he offered or even didn't. You were always caught swiping them even in the middle of important discussions. Your sitting position was almost like his, just with your feet propped against something and usually leaning back in your seat.

It was as if L released the inner weirdo you concealed for so long.

"So, Miss [L/N]," he finally said, popping a peanut butter cup into his mouth. "Have you and Light always been this close?"

"Hm?" you turned with the fork stuck in your mouth. "Yeah, he was my tutor for a few subjects. Had it not been for him, my grades wouldn't have been as good as they were. But, that's kinda how we became friends."

"Have you both always been this passionate about joining the police force?"

"Yeah, we have. It was my dream, especially to become a detective."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"I thought about going into criminal psychology once I met Light," you placed down yet another empty plate. "But, I just aimed to become a detective, one that works in the midst of it you."

He started construction on a sugar cube tower. "Have you ever been flatmates with him?"

"No-" you paused. Then, you turned and narrowed your eyes with a smirk. "Are you asking me this because of the whole Second Kira incident?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, you got me."

You chuckled. "No, I stayed with my parents."

He hummed again as he observed the wobbling sugar for a moment. "I see."

You rolled your eyes and shrugged your shoulders. "Not a big deal. I got used to it. It did get annoying but I could manage. They were always on my tail about something. Always saying, 'you need a man! Get a boyfriend!' Blah, blah."

He stifled a laugh. You turned to watch his tower quiver back and forth. Finally, you took the top cube and tossed it in your mouth. To his disappointment, the tower crumbled over, clanking across his plate and spilling over into the table. It didn't stop him from starting again.

"[Name]," he began only to leave it hanging awkwardly in the silence.

After waiting a few seconds, you asked,

"Yessss?" you suddenly braced yourself.

"Have you ever slept with anyone before?"

Your heart skipped a beat, and you blinked in disbelief. "Beg your pardon?"

"I'm asking you if you've ever had sex with anyone before," he said so plainly as he stacked his cubes.

"Yeah, yeah, I got that."

"People like you are a little more daring than meets the eye," he said. "Have you ever engaged in an intimate relationship?"

Normally, if he has been any other person, you'd probably slap him. But, the more you let it simmer, the more you thought this was Ryuzaki you were talking to, a man with social skills considerably worse than an awkward fifteen year old. He was always asking bizarre questions. How was this any different?

Sliding your fingers through your hair, you replied, quite relaxed,

"Nope. I haven't."

"Have you thought about it?" it was almost disturbing how bluntly he spewed out these personal questions.

Yet, you remained cool. "Of course I have. I have functioning hormones just like anyone else. I went through puberty just like anyone else," you paused a minute. "I've messed around with myself," Did I really just say that? "Just like anyone else."

Your eyes glued to him. Not a change in emotion at all.

"Hmmm, yup," he said. "I know what you mean."

You laughed. "You? You're not just anyone else."

"Believe or not, Miss [L/N]," he flipped his tower over with his index. "My body works just like any normal person's. I did strange things too when I was young. It's my mind that's so different."

"Yeah, and you've definitely lost that brilliant mind of yours in the gutter somewhere," you leaned against your arm and swirled the remainders of the icing left behind on your plate.

He smirked. "I sure have."

And that's a good thing? "Why are you suddenly so interested in my sexual development? It's not a big deal, you know. Everyone endures it."

"[Name]," he paused one more time. "Would you have sex with me?"

Your eyes widened and suddenly, you choked and spluttered. "What?"

Finally, he turned his head, eyes burrowing into the back of your skull. "I said would you have sex with me?" His voice was so low, so intent.

Where the hell did that come from? Your face showed no sign of anger or annoyance; to be honest, you weren't even embarrassed per say. It was more like someone just told something that you had completely forgotten about or buried away in the back of your mind. Your cheeks tinged a little.

You'd be lying through your teeth if you said that the thought hadn't crossed your mind before or if you at least wondered about it. You liked Ryuzaki a lot; you appreciated his work. You cherished the fact that you could be as bizarre and awkward as you wanted and not be reprimanded or criticized for it. You loved that he listened to what you had to say whether related to the Kira case or not. He even slipped in a few jokes that only you would catch every now and then.

Sure, you really liked Ryuzaki, probably even more than you even knew.

After clearing your throat again and turning away from his gaze, you shrugged your shoulders and mumbled,

"I dunno. That'd be up to you."

He pushed his chair closer to yours so he could at least plant his face right in front of yours. His breathing was slow and lifted your hair slightly.

"It'd be up to you too, you know," he murmured. "You can't have sex with just one person. And masturbating doesn't count, since that's only touching yourself."

You blinked stupidly. What were you supposed to say? Was he planning something right now?

"Are you," you swallowed. "Are you thinking about -...right now? Right here?"

He leaned in closer, his lips barely skimming yours and his hand across your thigh. "Would I be asking if I wasn't? I'm a rather lonely person, [Name]. It's not very often I come into contact with a beautiful woman who appreciates and kinda likes me. In fact," his breath was so warm, tickling your skin, and he just barely leaned in for a full kiss. You could've just devoured him right there. "I don't think I've ever met a beautiful woman who appreciated me in person," he ran his hand along your leg.

You narrowed your eyes. "Why, you no good-"

"I never imagined," he whispered. "how soft a woman's skin would be," he protruded the tip of his tongue enough for it to graze the top of your lip. "Or how moist your lips might be."

You gulped down a hard lump in your throat as his hand traveled inwardly into dangerous territory.

"Wonder what you-what we would be like together in bed," his index finger stroked over your clothed core. "What do you say, [Name]? Think you might want to experiment a little with me?"

Your heart pounded your ears and your stomach. The tingling inside you suddenly burst into flames. "I'm not gonna lie," just one centimeter was all you needed to swallow his lips. "the thought had crossed my mind from time to time."

"Good," his hand gently encircled yours.

So close. He was so close-!

Suddenly, the door flew open, and he was back in his original spot in the exact pose he was before he invaded your bubble space. You froze.

"Ryuzaki! We're back!" it was Matsuda.

For a moment, you actually wanted to throw something at him.

"Welcome back everyone," he said normally, as if nothing had happened.

Following Matsuda came the rest of the task force trailing behind, including Watari with a bag full of groceries.

Of course.

Biting your lip, you rose from your chair. You didn't even look back at Ryuzaki, as your face was as red as one of the strawberries on his cakes.

"Hey, [Name]," said Matsuda. "Where are you headed off to?"

Don't look upset. Don't look stupid! "I'm alright. Just needed to get something outta the way."

"You alright? You don't look too well."

DAMN. "I'm fine. I promise."

Before he could say anything else, you shoved passed him in a rush. Once you slammed the door, everyone glanced at Ryuzaki, waiting for some kind of explanation.

In his usual fashion, he shoved another large piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"She's alright," he explained. "Her stomach is a little upset from eating so much sugar. She can't handle as much as I can."

Satisfied with that answer, they nodded and gathered everything together to continue their work.

What they couldn't see however was the devilish, little smirk Ryuzaki was hiding.

"Yup, she probably needs to do something about that," he said to himself, nibbling on a strawberry.


End file.
